


Caramel macchiato kisses

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: The office AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A h y e s, Age Regression, BDSM, Healthy Relationships, Him and Alex are best friend goals, I love their dynamic more than anything, If you sexualize John’s regression please find the door, John is literally a genius, Mandy is his literal parental figure, all of my kinks, but like not at the same time cause that’s gross, mutual understanding, open communication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: The story of how the solid poly couple came to be!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I couldn’t resist writing this but I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment if you did and tell me your favorite part!

“Whoa whoa whoa where are you goin hot stuff?”Alex asked walking into the room. John squeaked and quickly tightened the towel around his waist.

 

“To work you creep! Can you knock first?”he asked.

 

“Oh jack, you know that’s never going to happen”he said fondly.

 

“Not everyone likes having their body viewed so...openly”he said awkwardly.

 

“Oh please bitch, I saw your bdsm test results so don’t play coy with me”he said.

 

“I shoulda listened to the little angel on my shoulder that told me it was a bad idea takin it with you”he said with a groan.

 

“Oh calm down, no one will know you’re a kinky little bitch”Alex said then winced. “I shouldn’t call you that, it probably gets you off!”he teased and dodged a damp tee shirt thrown his way.

 

“Not when you say it, your accent it gross”John said scrunching up his nose.

 

“Yours isn’t any better you hick”Alex said dodging another tee shirt.

 

“Creole bastard”John shot back and yelped dodging a remote.

 

“You better feel so privileged that you’re the only person who can call me that without getting fucked up”he said.

 

“It’s an honor my lord”John said doing a deep curtsey.

 

“Ugh please keep your weird medieval kinks to yourself”Alex said.

 

“Oh my god how did you know Eleanor of Aquitaine got me going?”he asked In pseudo shock.

 

“Please you’ve never even touched a woman a day in your life, more like William the conquerer”he snorted.

 

“Hmmm I think I fancy Henry the fourth a bit more, I’m a sucker for shiny brown eyes and plague”he sighed dreamily clasping his hands together.

 

“Of course your nerdy ass would know more than one monarch from the Middle Ages”Alex said rolling his eyes.

 

“Yeah because I payed attention in freshman history class-now can you get out? I’m gonna be late for work if I can’t get dressed!”he exclaimed.

 

“But John I’m boreeed!”Alex whined flopping down on John’s bed.

 

“Alex I gotta go to work”he said more urgently. He had already spent an unnecessary amount of time In the shower. He should have just shifted wash day to Thursday. _But my curl pattern needs a reliable schedule_ he immediately countered.

 

“John calm down I’ll drive you, no consiga sus panties en un manojo”he grumbled.

 

“My _panties_ are not in a bunch, I’m just stressed”he said with a sigh.

 

“Dime, I’ll turn around while you get dressed”Alex said shifting on the bed to face the wall.

 

“Text books are getting really expensive, I’m taking classes that aren’t necessary and my hair is literally a fuckin rats nest”he said pulling on his briefs.

 

“What do I keep telling you?”Alex said.

 

“This economy is a money pit only designed for the rich to get richer?”he said.

 

“No john not that, what do you want to be more than anything?”He asked.

 

“A Zoologist”John grumbled.

 

“And what does that mean?”Alex pressed.

 

“A shit ton of school I really don’t have the money for”John stressed running a hand through his hair.

 

“You’re not in debt yet man, you’re almost there. I know junior year is tough but soon enough you’ll be a senior and I’ll be in the front row at your graduation cheering the loudest”he said.

 

“Eww stop being sweet it’s weird”John said pulling a white v neck over his head.

 

“Wear the blue jeans that make your ass look fat”Alex said.

 

“How often do you stare at my ass to know which jeans make it look fat?”he asked.

 

“Often enough”Alex said honestly.

 

“Y’know I should probably question that further but I’m not going to”he said digging in the closet.

 

“Good it’s honestly for the best”he said.

 

John finally pulled out the blue jeans in question and shimmied into them with a few questionable grunts.

 

“Now I know why I don’t wear these, they’re so tight”he complained.

 

“Yeah but they look good, cuff the ankles dude your socks are cool today”Alex said.

 

“Aww you noticed my hedgehog socks?”John said bending over.

 

“I always notice your crazy socks, where do you get them?”He asked.

 

“Forever 21”John said.

 

“Ah yes, the store where all the teenage girls lose their shit over fifteen dollar scrunchies”he said wrinkling up his nose.

 

“Hey! I like the scrunchies there too”John said.

 

“It seems you’ve proven my point”Alex said.

 

“Whatever”John said pulling his timbs out of the closet.

 

“Oh look at you being a real New Yorker for once”Alex said with a smirk.

 

“You’re not from here either!”John exclaimed walking over to the bed.

 

“Yeah but I lived here longer”Alex said.

 

John took a seat and unlaced the chunky shoes with haste.

 

“Doesn’t matter Nevian”he said sliding one on.

 

“That’s not even what we’re called!”Alex exclaimed.

 

“Then what are you called?”John asked.

 

“...that’s a really good question”Alex said. “I just know we’re not called nevians!”

 

“Why don’t you know?”John asked curiously.

 

“Dude you’ve gotta remember I haven’t been in Nevis since I was like twelve, I’m pushing twenty-five”Alex said.

 

“Right”John said nodding to himself pulling on the other shoe. “If it’s not too touchy, what do you remember from Nevis?”

 

“Nothing’s too touchy to share with you John”he said. “I just need to think back a little farther for the happy memories”

 

John nodded and did up his laces quickly.

 

“Hmm...it was always hot, I remember that well. My mother and I lived in a tiny yellow house in a tiny neighborhood on the far end of the island. I remember it being too hot to wear clothes most of the time, my fondest memory has to be running around naked eating a sugar cane if I’m being honest”he said with a soft chuckle.

 

“I also remember there being only one school on the island, it was located in the capital. I woke up at around 4:00am everyday to make the walk over there, we didn’t have a car and even if we did mama didn’t have a license. It was hard but it payed off, I got sent here, I started high school early, I went to college early and now I’m working my dream job”he said with a faint smile on his face.

 

“Alexander you’re an inspiration”John said in awe.

 

“Maybe just a little bit, now come on”He said standing up with a sigh. “You still need to go to work”

 

“Do I have too? Can’t I just stay in bed and be a hermit?”He asked.

 

“Nope, you also need to do something to that hair”Alex said.

 

“It looks that bad?”John asked.

 

“Yes”Alex said immediately.

 

“Bun it is”John said. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a comb raking it through the tangled mass of curls.

 

“Jesus can you comb your hair like you love it?”Alex asked.

 

“I’m combing it like this because I love it”John said through gritted teeth. Once he could work his hands through the mass of curls he quickly twisted it and wrapped it round itself securing it with a hair tie. He grabbed a plain black headband and slid it on.

 

“There, now you look more human”Alex said.

 

“Whatever, my shift started like five minutes ago by the way”He said.

 

“John I’m worried about you, have you been getting enough dick in your life?”Alex asked. John’s cheeks flared up and he scoffed turning away to grab his backpack.

 

“That’s none of your business”he said.

 

“Oh honey it’s all of my business, now answer the question”Alex said.

 

“No, not at all”John said with a heavy sigh.

 

“Have you even been masturbating?”he asked.

 

“No”John said.

 

“My god you’re completely and utterly sexually frustrated!”Alex exclaimed.

 

“It’s not the same!”John exclaimed back.

 

“How?”Alex asked.

 

“It’s just...I need some bdsm in my life, you feel me?”John asked. Alex nodded solemnly.

 

“I understand, at least try for a hook up”Alex said.

 

“Yes Father”John said giving a soldiers salute.

 

“I’m not your father, I’m your daddy get it right”Alex said in pseudo annoyance.

 

“Sorry daddy”John said rolling his eyes. “That didn’t feel right, let’s never do that again”

 

“Agreed”Alex said quickly.

 

“Now let’s go pretty boy, Starbucks awaits”Alex said jogging out of the room. John rolled his eyes once again and followed after him.

 

 

 

 

“Ma’am I am so sorry-“he started.

 

“I don’t even wanna hear the excuse today Laurens, just get your uniform on”his boss said.

 

“Yes ma’am, I’m sorry”he said quietly and walked into the back room. He felt his eyes water and looked up towards the ceiling, she sounded so disappointed in him. He waited for the overwhelming need to cry to pass and placed his bag down taking a deep breath. He was going to get out there,smile,use that southern charm and make a shit ton of tips. He slid his head through the neck hole of his apron and tied it behind his back, it had his name on it. One day that’ll be a lab coat, he just had to make it through today first.

 

He walked out front and gave a sad smile to his favorite co worker.

 

“Mandy I’m so sorry for leaving you alone,last nights lecture went on forever”he said.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I was fine. How are you holding up mijo?”she asked. The familiar endearment washed over him and he immediately relaxed.

 

“I’ll tell you all about it on break”he said.

 

“That bad?”she asked.

 

“Definitely”He said.

 

“Then today’s your lucky day, it’s been a really slow morning. I don’t think we’re going to get much traffic until lunch hour”she said.

 

“That is music to my ears”he said.

 

Well at least he thought it would be, the usual energy that was brought from a flood of people would have been greatly welcome not even half an hour later. He yawned quietly and found himself leaning against the counter for support. He was daydreaming about calculus when Mandy jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

 

“Huh?!”he startled standing up straight.

 

“hombres guapos”She said pointing. “te dejaré manejarlos”

 

“Mandy no”he pleaded.

 

“Oh no, it appears I must use the restroom”she said. “Don’t screw this up”

 

She slid into the back room quickly leaving him to gawk at the men before him. He was sure his face was red once he made direct eye contact with the first man, tall and muscular with curly hair pulled back in a ponytail. His friend was just as easy on the eyes, just as tall but much more football player built.

 

“Mandy ayúdame por favor”he whispered under his breath. He didn’t expect her to come to his rescue but it would be greatly appreciated if she did. The two men walked forward and he had to take a deep breath to keep from physically trembling.

 

“H-hello my name’s John and what can I get for you today?”he asked.

 

“Well I would like a...”The voice of the first man faded out as he picked up on the accent, French. This was his one and only chance to show off for a tip. He cleared his throat and put on his most charming smile.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that, pouvez-vous vous répéter s'il vous plaît?”he asked. The shocked look that followed helped him regain most of his confidence, a tiny smirk crossed his face.

 

“tu parles français?”The first man asked.

 

“Oui, je parle bien”he said.

 

“Interesting”The man said. “I asked for an tall iced caramel macchiato, he would like a scone”

 

“Comin right up!”he said switching back into his usual dialect.

 

“Mandy mami puede venir aquí, por favor?”He called into the back room. Mandy bounced back out with a pleased look on her face.

 

“Yes?”She asked.

 

“Can you please make the caramel macchiato? You make them the best and I only want the best for my customers”he said with a smirk.

 

“You’re bold”she whispered.

 

“I know”he said with a wink.

 

“You’re trilingual?”The other man asked.

 

“I’m a polyglot actually”John said with a smile. Mandy snorted from the coffee maker but hid it with a cough.

 

“A...a what?”the man asked.

 

“It means I know and speak more than seven languages comfortably”he said.

 

“That’s fascinating”the Frenchman said.

“How did you learn so many so young?”

 

“Eh, a lot of free time. I’m biracial So Spanish came first at home, I learned all the others out of curiosity”he said.

 

“So what you’re telling me is you’re a genius?”The second man asked.

 

“I wouldn’t call myself a genius, I just love learning”he said with a shrug.

 

“Ay dios mio”Mandy said making her presence known again. “This boy is genius, he’s nineteen and he’s a junior in college!”

 

“Mandy!”he whined.

 

“Stop selling yourself short cabrón”she said.

 

“That hurts coming from you Mandy”he said.

 

“Mhm, one tall caramel macchiato for you and a scone!”she said handing them the items.

 

“Oh shit right!”John said. “That’ll be 9.65”

 

The Frenchman pulled out a credit card and swiped it, John spared a glance at his wallet and it seemed he had multiple credit cards.

 

“I wanna know more about what you know John, maybe we’ll be by tomorrow”The man said.

 

“Maybe I’ll be here”John replied.

 

“He’ll definitely be here, have a nice day!”Mandy called out waving them goodbye.

 

“You’re welcome”Mandy said with a smirk. John let out a giddy squeal and wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Thank you Mandy...honestly thank you”He said.

 

“Like I always say, it’s no problem mijo. You work hard, you deserve a little happiness in your life”she said.

 

“Do you mind if I take my break a little early? I need to process what just happened and eat”he said.

 

“Jesus John go!”she said shooing him to the back room.

 

“I’ll raincheck our talk for after work”he said.

 

“John just go call Alexander, I know that’s what you’re going to do back there”she said.

 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Alexander’s number hastily.

 

“This better be important you fuck nugget, I’m in a meeting”Alex whispered harshly.

 

“I have two very attractive men interested In me”

 

“What!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> no consiga sus panties en un manojo-don’t get your panties in a twist   
> Dime-tell me  
> mijo-it’s an endearment  
> hombres guapo, te dejaré manejarlos-Attractive men, I’ll let you handle them   
> ayúdame por favor-help me please  
> pouvez-vous vous répéter s'il vous plaît-can you repeat yourself please  
> tu parles français?-you speak French?  
> Oui, je parle bien-yes I’m fluent  
> puede venir aquí, por favor?-can you come here please?  
>  dios mio-my god


	2. Chapter 2

John walked through the front door with a yawn and dropped his keys in the little bowl on the table. The apartment was quiet but that wasn’t unusual, Alexander was probably in the study. He pulled off his timbs with a heavy sigh and stumbled to the ground, he lost a lot of height when he took those off. He shook out his ankles and padded over to the fridge. Of course there was nothing in there but juice,milk and cheese.

 

“Alex!”he called out.

 

He heard a thud and Alex came sliding down the hall at rapid speed. John’s eyes widened as he quickly jumped out to at least try and soften the man’s fall. They both fell to the ground with a mixed reaction of grunts and yelps. John rubbed his head and pushed Alex off of him.

 

“How about we don’t run in the house with socks on?”John said.

 

“How about you stop ruining my fun, what did you want?”He asked sitting up.

 

“I was wondering what you wanted to order for dinner, also where’s the headache medication?”he asked.

 

“Oh stop being such a baby, your head is fine”Alex said and pulled himself up to his feet.

 

“I am a baby”John complained and crossed his arms.

 

“Don’t I know”Alex muttered. John rolled his eyes and pulled himself off the ground with a grunt and a crack in his joints.

 

“You my friend have the body of a sixty year old man”Alex commented.

 

“That’s not what the last guy I fucked said when I did a split”John said cracking his neck.

 

“When you..when you did a what!”Alex exclaimed. “You never told me this story you little bitch!”

 

“It’s not much of a story anyways, the dick was bomb and that’s that”he said with a shrug.

 

“I-you-the dick was bomb and you didn’t tell me!?”Alex sputtered.

 

“I still want the details”Alex said pulling him over to the couch.

 

“Oh my god can we figure out dinner first? You’re so nosy!”John complained.

 

“It’s my very right as your best friend! I kind of want McDonald’s”Alex said.

 

“We just had McDonald’s like yesterday so no”John said shaking his head.

 

“I don’t know who you ate McDonald’s with yesterday but it sure as hell wasn’t me”Alex said crossing his arms.

 

“We got McDonald’s for breakfast yesterday you idiot”John said.

 

“Oh yeah”Alex said.

 

“God you’re so stupid, anyways what about a pizza?”John asked.

 

“I could go for pizza”Alex said.

 

“Look at you using your big boy compromising skills!”John said pinching one of his cheeks. Alex scowled and slapped his hand away.

 

“It’s only a compromise if you get what you want”he complained.

 

“That’s just the way the thunder roars”John said.

 

“That’s not even an expre-“Alex started

 

“I was thinking buffalo ranch?”John said.

 

“That sounds great, can we get root beer or something?”Alex asked.

 

“Root beer?”John said scrunching his nose up in disgust. “And I’m the hick”

 

“Come on! You know root beer is the shit”Alex said.

 

“It’s gross, I’m not even supposed to be drinking dark soda remember?”John said.

 

“You and your healthy boy shit, a little dark soda won’t kill you”Alex said.

 

“But it’s scientifically proven to-“

 

“take that science and shove it up your ass, maybe you’ll calm down with something up there”he teased. John smacked his shoulder hard enough to bruise and scooted away from him.

 

“Aww I’m sorry Jack, I’ll stop joking about your sex life”he said opening his arms.

 

“Nope, order the damn pizza”he said crossing his arms. Alex sighed and pulled out his phone placing the order, the amount of times Alex had to repeat himself was stressful even for John.

 

“Okay thank you!”Alex said and hung up the phone. “Motherfucker”

 

“Who was it this time?”John asked.

 

“Some high schooler with way too much anxiety for a job at a pizza place”he said.

 

“Oh come on don’t be mean, that kid is trying their best”John said.

 

“I’m not mean just to be mean, I’m mean cause I’m worried. Not everyone is going to have as much patience as I do and someone’s gonna snap on him”he grumbled.

 

“Alex you show you care in the shittiest ways possible, I swear it’s a new form of shitty every time”John said.

 

“Why do I let you live here?”he groaned.

 

“Because I pay half the rent and you like staring at my ass”John said.

 

“I mean...you’re not wrong”Alex said wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Ugh gross!”John groaned.

 

“You know you love me!”Alex said reaching over and pulling John towards him. John squealed and tried to grip onto the arm of the couch but to no avail was pulled back in Alex’s arms.

 

“Tell me about your exciting day, we’ve got like forty-five minutes until the pizza gets here”Alex said.

 

“Well I got to work late as expected and my boss didn’t even let me explain myself, she sounded so disappointed in me. I know for sure I won’t be getting a promotion anytime soon”he said.

 

“Do you want me to fuck her up?”Alex asked.

 

“Maybe a little bit”John said.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, continue”he said.

 

“After that I kinda almost cried a little bit but-“

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, she made you almost cry?”Alex asked.

 

“Yeah but she didn’t say anything wrong, I’m just sensitive”he said.

 

“Yeah but I don’t like the thought of her making you so sad, have you told Mandy?”he asked.

 

“Alex, Mandy is present for it most of the time. What do you think she can do?”he asked.

 

“I dunno Mandy is pretty scary when she’s mad”he said.

 

“Oh trust me, I know. It’s not that big of a deal though, I can handle it”John said.

 

“Mhm”Alex hummed.

 

“Anyways the morning went by pretty slow until Mandy left me to fend for myself in front of not one but two attractive men!”he exclaimed.

 

“Oh god I love that woman”Alex mused.

 

“They were so hot Alex you don’t even understand!”He squealed kicking his feet.

 

“How hot are we talkin?”Alex asked.

 

“Like Greek Gods man, they were both so tall and hot and oh my god!”John said bouncing in place. Alexander chuckled and tucked his feet underneath him.

 

“The French one-“he started.

 

“The French one!?”Alex squealed.

 

“Yes bitch shut up!”John said throwing a pillow at him. “Like I was saying, the French one looked so impressed when I started speaking in French and so did his friend! I swear his jaw dropped when I like seconds later started speaking Spanish to Mandy! God I knew my nerdy tendencies would get me dick sooner or later!”he exclaimed.

 

“Use your gorgeous brain and give me details bitch details!”Alex shouted.

 

“Okay okay! They were both black but the French one had lighter skin and a fro pulled back in a ponytail. God he had these nice full lips and his eyebrows were really nice, he was wearing eyeliner and overalls. The other one didn’t talk much but damn he was still hot, he was dark skin with short hair and built like a linebacker but he looks soft. He was wearing this I think cream sweater pulled over a denim shirt and a beanie, he looked like he belonged in a Starbucks”John said.

 

“I just want you to know I am so living vicariously through you”Alex said patting his knee.

 

“Oh hush up, you’ll get that Jefferson dick one day”John said.

 

“I do not want Jefferson’s dick...I want his heart first”Alex said softly.

 

“Awww Alex!”John said wrapping his arms around the man. “You’ll get your happily ever after with him one day, it’s so obvious he’s into you”

 

“How would you know?”Alex asked.

 

“You don’t see how he stares at you, from the few business parties I’ve attended you seem to be his main focus. Especially the time I let you borrow my leather pants for Halloween”he said.

 

“My ass looked fantastic that night”Alex said.

 

“Honestly It did”John said.

 

“Glad you agree, where the fuck is our pizza?”Alex groaned.

 

“It’s gonna be here soon, calm down”John said rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh yes Father John, ultimate voice of reason I apologize for my insolence”he said.

 

“You got such an attitude problem”John said.

 

“I’m well aware and I’ve been well aware of my attitude problem for years. How Washington hasn’t fired me yet is beyond me”he said.

 

“Wait”He said and turned to face John. “While we’re just lazing around here is your homework done?”

 

“I mean yeah basically”John said with a shrug.

 

“Uh uh what the hell does yeah basically mean?”Alex asked.

 

“The only thing left for the semester is a research paper, I’ve already gotten the outline down so I’m good-“John started.

 

“Then you should start drafting it”Alex said.

 

“But I wanna sit here and watch shitty tv!”John whined.

 

“Stop whining”Alex said. “Come on you’ve already got the outline done, a draft won’t be that hard”

 

“But I don’t want to!”John whined.

 

“Don’t you want to have the weekend to sleep? You’ve only got three classes on Saturday and without the stress of the paper you’ll have time to yourself”He reasoned.

 

“But I want time to myself right now!”John whined and kicked his feet out.

 

“We are not having a tantrum”Alex said.

 

“We aren’t but I am!”He exclaimed.

 

“John you’re a smart boy, you can finish that draft in two hours”Alex said.

 

“The fucking paper isn’t due until June though!”he exploded throwing his hands up. “I’m not doing this shit right now no matter how much of a good idea it is because I’m sick and fucking tired of bullshit research papers when I just wanna help some damn animals!”

 

His vision blurred with tears and he wiped them hastily stomping off to his room, he was done with this conversation. Alexander heard the door slam at the same time the front door was knocked on. He sighed and scooted off the couch shuffling over to the door. He handed the pizza guy the money without a second thought and mumbled that he could keep the change.

 

He placed the box on the counter and got out two plain plates before switching the second one out for a spider man plate. He opened the box and grabbed two slices out placing them on the plate. He grabbed the step stool and reached up towards the top shelf looking for a sippy cup. He slapped his hand around for a few minutes until he reached further back and felt the familiar plastic. Target sippy cups, those things could survive the fucking apocalypse. He grabbed it and hopped off the step stool quickly cleaning it out, poor thing just sat there collecting dust. It was nothing special, midnight blue with a few stars and a crescent moon. But it was the first one John had ever bought, it was his and it was special. Alexander knew it would do the trick in cheering him up along with an apology.

 

He dried out the cup with a paper towel and poured in the remainder of the juice, seeing as he didn’t get the soda it was the ultimate sacrifice. He would be eating his buffalo ranch pizza with water tonight it seems. He screwed the lid on tight and walked down the hall to John’s room.

 

“Jack?”he said softly. “I brought you pizza”

 

“Jack isn’t here right now, come back later”A tiny voice sniffled.

 

“Well if jack isn’t here right now then who am I talking to?”Alex asked.

 

“I dunno, a ghost?”he said. Alex bit back a chuckle.

 

“Well Mr.Ghost, do you like pizza?”He asked.

 

“Uh huh”he said.

 

“Well can you open the door so I can bring it to you?”he asked. He heard the sound of shuffling and soon the door opened. John sniffled and held Penny under his arm.

 

“Mr.Ghost can you give jack a message for me?”Alex asked.

 

“Mhm”John said nodding his head.

 

“Can you tell him I’m very sorry for being a meanie and pressuring him? I was just trying to help but it was not the right way at all to fix it”he said.

 

“Jack says he forgives you”John whispers. Alex set the pizza and the sippy cup on the desk and smiled.

 

“Can you give jack this hug for me too?”He asked. John shook his head.

 

“Jack wants to give you it himself”he said.

 

Alex smiled and opened his arms, John gladly wrapped his arms around Alex’s torso and let out a gentler sniffle. Forgiveness, could you imagine?

 

“Overwhelmed?”Alex asked. John nodded his head and pulled away after a few minutes.

 

“I understand, I brought you juice too”Alex said pointing to the sippy cup.

 

“Thank you”John said.

 

“It’s no problem at all, it’s the least I could do”Alex said.

 

“Pizza party?”John asked.

 

“Of course, what movie do you wanna watch?”Alex asked.

 

“Somethin with a happy ending”he said.

 

“How about beauty and the beast?”Alex asked.

 

“No no no no no the beast is scary!”John protested.

 

“Hmm Tangled?”Alex suggested.

 

“No, mother is scary”he said. Alex shoulda seen that one coming but he was curious.

 

“Why is the mother scary John?”he asked.

 

“I can’t tell you”he said quietly.

 

“Can Mr.Ghost tell me?”Alex asked. John shook his head again.

 

“Okay then, inside out?”he suggested.

 

“Anger is scary”John said.

 

That seemed to be a reoccurring theme. Alex wracked his mind for any child friendly movie without any intense conflict, he didn’t want to make John cry again-or worse cause a flashback.

 

“How old are you right now John?”he asked softly.

 

“ ‘m this many and penny is five”he said holding up three fingers, then four. _So between three and four_ he thought.

 

“Let’s watch curious George then, you like that one don’t you?”Alex asked. John nodded his head.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna go get my Jammies on you do the same. I’ll be right back”he said. He waited for John to nod before quickly running down the hall, he felt like he was running on military time. He quickly stripped off his dress pants and slid on a pair of fuzzy pajama bottom, he tied his hair out of his face and grabbed a blanket of his own. He swung by the kitchen to grab some pizza and a glass of water before racing back down the hall to John’s room.

 

“Can I come in?”He asked.

 

“Mhm!”John hummed. He was sat on the bean bag chair in loose pajama bottoms and a baggy tee shirt. His sippy cup was at his side and Penny was sat on one thigh while his pizza balanced on the other.

 

“Good your Jammies are on, alarm set?”He asked.

 

“Mhm”He said.

 

“I have to go in to work tomorrow so you have to take the bus, okay?”he said slowly.

 

“Okay, movie?”John said. Alex let out a sigh of relief, he was half expecting another melt down.

 

“Yeah movie, lights on or off?”He asked.

 

“On”John responded immediately.

 

“Okay”Alex said grabbing the remote off the bed. He put on the movie and plopped down on the floor with a heavy sigh. This has already been a long day and it was barely 7:00pm.

 

 

 

 

“Hercules he was so cute!”Laf whined laying over their partner’s lap. “I need to see him again, I’ll die if I don’t!”

 

Hercules chuckled and shifted on the couch letting Lafayette get comfortable, he knew they would be there for a while.

 

“I usually don’t agree with your taste in men but damn was he something”Hercules said.

 

“I know! He spoke my mother tongue so fluently, it was beautiful”They sighed dreamily. Hercules rolled his eyes playfully and carded a hand through their hair. It felt soft underneath his fingers and smelled like vanilla, today must have been wash day.

 

“The way he spoke Spanish with that girl sounded beautiful too”Hercules said leaning against the couch.

 

“Hercules I think it’s fair to say he himself is just beautiful, I mean did you see those eyes?”Laf said.

 

“Those eyes? Did you see those freckles laf? God if freckles were stars his face would be a constellation”Herc said.

 

“Have you ever just met someone and wanted to give them the world immediately?”Laf asked.

 

“Mhm, when I met you. There wasn’t much I could do because you’re already fucking loaded”He teased.

 

“Leave my inheritance alone! She’s done absolutely nothing to you”Laf scolded.

 

“How about you leave your inheritance alone?”Hercules countered. Lafayette fell silent as they scowled.

 

“Exactly”Herc said.

 

“I have more money than I know what to do with”They complained.

 

“I’m sure struggling polyglots that just so happen to go by the name of John would love to have that problem”Herc said.

 

“We don’t know his financial status”Laf reminded.

 

“From how tired,skinny and young he is he’s probably not doin too good, I mean he’s working at a Starbucks. The schools in New York may not be expensive to you but someone coming from a middle or low income home definitely think otherwise”Herc said.

 

“Ah yes he was petit”Lafayette said with a frown. “Do you think he is naturally so?”

 

Hercules rolled his eyes once again, that’s all Lafayette got from his little speech?

 

“I’m sure he’s fine laf, he’s just a skinny lil thing”Hercules said with a smile.

 

“Okay good”They said. “Oh god we’re already whipped aren’t we?”

 

“Yes, yes we are.”Herc said with a sigh.

 

“There’s a 90% chance he won’t be interested in polyamory and run away”Laf said.

 

“But there’s still a 10% he’ll be down. You also gotta remember this isn’t a black or white topic, leave some grey areas. He may be unsure and want to try it out”He said.

 

“I hate when you’re the voice of reason, I’m older”Lafayette grumbled.

 

“Yeah but right now you’re acting like a lovesick teenager so someone’s gotta be the voice of reason”Herc shrugged.

 

“God what should I wear tomorrow?”They asked physically throwing themself over his lap. He grunted and gritted his teeth for a few moments. For such a light an airy ballerina they were all muscle.

 

“Hmm, wear that blazer you like with the heels. If he wasn’t drooling over you already he sure will be soon”Herc said.

 

“I wonder if he’ll wear his hair down. It looked nice pulled back but I’m so curious

about his curl pattern”They said.

 

“Only you would find genuine curiosity in curl patterns”Hercules said with a snort.

 

“What! It’s interesting”They huffed. “He mentioned he was biracial and I’m also curious as to what ethnicity he is, I know deep in my soul he’s not completely white”

 

“Lafayette you’re-“

 

“I know what I am”They sassed. “I never said it was a bad thing, I’m just curious”

 

“Alright then you bottle of sass, you have a recital to get ready for”Hercules said patting their jean clad thigh.

 

“I hate being an adult, I wish night time recitals weren’t a thing”They grumbled.

 

“You would’ve been able to get it done during the day if you didn’t put off signing up. You knew you had to do this anyways”he said.

 

“Oh shut up, where’s my tutu?”They asked.

 

“Which one?”Herc asked. Lafayette smiled and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

“This is why I love you, the pink darling”They said.

 

“I just finished laundry so it should be hanging up in the closet, your pointe shoes are in your bag and your Bobby pins are in the second drawer of the bathroom”He said.

 

“my gel?”They asked.

 

“It’s where it always is sweetheart”he said.

 

“My Hercules, what would I do with you?”They asked.

 

Hercules felt his face heat up and he smiled bashfully rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“I just do what I can so you can follow your dreams”he said.

 

“You do more than enough Herc, you’re an angel”They said.

 

“Come onnnn Laf!”Hercules groaned grabbing a pillow and covering his face.

 

“What? Am I not speaking the truth? Are you not my angel Hercules?”They asked placing their hands on their hips.

 

“I am! It just...”he trailed off gesturing wildly.

 

“Makes you flustered to hear it?”They asked.

 

“Mhm”Hercules hummed.

 

“Well I’ll just have to condition you into hearing it”They said.

 

“What? No, Lafaye-“

 

“Bye bye Angel!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> no consiga sus panties en un manojo-don’t get your panties in a twist   
> Dime-tell me  
> mijo-it’s an endearment  
> hombres guapo, te dejaré manejarlos-Attractive men, I’ll let you handle them   
> ayúdame por favor-help me please  
> pouvez-vous vous répéter s'il vous plaît-can you repeat yourself please  
> tu parles français?-you speak French?  
> Oui, je parle bien-yes I’m fluent  
> puede venir aquí, por favor?-can you come here please?  
>  dios mio-my god


End file.
